Mobile terminal devices equipped with telephone functions are in widespread use. A mobile terminal device equipped with a telephone includes, for example, a mobile telephone and the like. However, daily life may be adversely affected when a problem occurs in the mobile terminal device which the user usually carries because of the included telephone function. Therefore, manufacturers and the like are expected to provide quick countermeasures for such problems.
For example, there has been proposed a technique that allows testing of a breakdown phenomenon that occurs in an integrated circuit mounted in a mobile terminal device through a downloaded test program (See Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-150543).
When a mobile terminal device such as a mobile telephone and the like does not operate as expected by a user, the user first takes the device to the dealer. Although the user tells the dealer about the conditions of the problem of the mobile terminal device, the user may have to leave the mobile terminal device at the store to undergo repairs by the manufacturer (deposited for repair) depending on the conditions of the problem since specialized knowledge for determining whether the problem is hardware related or software related may be used. The user then can not use the mobile terminal device during the repair period since the device is deposited with the dealer.
Conversely, a problem claimed by a user when the mobile terminal device does not operate as expected is not necessarily limited to a function (application) problem. For example, the application may be running normally and the problem may be due to user's incorrect operation. In this case, the condition that is considered a problem may be solved simply by explaining a correct operation procedure to the user and thus the device does not have to be left for repair.
Therefore, an international standard specification such as, for example, Open Mobile Alliance-Device Management (OMA-DM) is developed to execute a self-diagnosis test function that determines whether or not functions are operating normally from a remote location, and a collecting function that collects the results of self-diagnosis test, have started to be equipped on mobile terminal devices.
However, there is a problem in that a technique for testing a user's mobile terminal device by using a dedicated test program or application as disclosed in the abovementioned related art does not record and reproduce user's operations when the problem occurred. Moreover, since a problem reproduction test is not conducted, and it is difficult to collect appropriate operation logs for making a diagnosis the problem which is the user claimed, or a log which indicates normal or broken down internal states of the mobile terminal device.
More suitable diagnoses and quick countermeasures are desired in mobile terminal devices due to the diversification of problems in loaded applications and hardware and the large number of functions that can be realized by many types of software.